


Untitled Gabilliam Fic That’s Better Than The Heart Rate Of A Mouse

by lukateto12



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is..., The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: William has an ashes eating problem.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta, William Beckett/John Lennon, William Beckett/Travis McCoy
Kudos: 6





	Untitled Gabilliam Fic That’s Better Than The Heart Rate Of A Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IRONIC

william was originally married to john lennon,and then he died. when john got cremated,william became the owner of his ashes. he started eating his ashes. it became an issue. then he met gabe. gabe changed his life. he threw the ashes away into the river(which william drank later) and then they got married. william was caught cheating on gabe with travie mccoy,and gabe called it quits. when william married christine,he started cheating. again. but this time? with gabe. william was CANCELLED by all of his fans except the gabilliam shippers and life continued on. happily ever after.


End file.
